Uenzo Zoo
by PinkMartini
Summary: Takano tries again to get Onodera to confess his feelings for him & decides he wants to spend the day with the young editor at the zoo.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiku Nakamura

* * *

><p><strong>The Case of Onodera Ritsu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UENZO ZOO<strong>

"Onodera."

"Huh?" Ritsu groggily looks up in the direction of the familiar voice. He was up late talking to his new mangaka about the next issue he's responsible for overseeing.

Ritsu inwardly cringes. He puts down his bag on the side of his chair and boots up his laptop. "What is it?" he yawns, taking off his jacking and hanging it around the chair. It occurs to him that they are the only two in the office. "You're here early, Takano-san."

"I have a bunch of early meetings today."

"Oh…"

"But, nevermind that. I want to talk to you about something." He walks over to him from his desk and sits down on the counter.

Great…here it comes…

Ritsu briefly shuts his eyes closed waiting for the editor-in-chief to give him more manuscripts to look over aside from the pile that's already sitting on his desk. Takano gave it to him a few days ago since his proposal for the sales promo is still in review. He was pissed at Takano for thinking he didn't have enough on his plate as it is.

His mangaka is terrible with coming up with ideas and can't make up her mind on a plot. Once a plot is conceived, the storyboard can be drawn.

Takano folds his arms in front of his chest and even adjusts his glasses but he still hasn't said anything. Ritsu stands by his chair waiting for him to say something—anything. He looks like he's pondering on the right words to say with his thoughts off in the distance even though he's staring at the floor.

If Takao isn't going to give him more work, then what is it? He's never hesitated about handing out more assignments. So why is he acting so strange?

"Takano-san?"

Takano blinks as if Ritsu's taken him out of his trance. "So, you do love me." He finally says, looking up at the young editor to see his reaction.

"Haaa?" Ritsu's eyes go wide at the unexpected words that comes out of his mouth. He can feel his face getting warm.

It totally catches him off guard and is confused on where this random thought from Takano came from so early in the day. He ended up in Takano's bed again a couple of nights ago, but they had no personal interaction between them since then. Everything they talked about was work related and it never trickled outside of the office so he doesn't understand why he's saying this at such an inappropriate hour.

"I had a drink with Yokozawa last night."

"Yokozawa-san?"

Are you two…talking again then? You must be if…you saw him.

Takano mentioned to him that he told Yokozawa that he can't go out with him since he's still in love with the easily flustered young man. Yokozawa hates the thought of losing Masamune to someone like Ritsu and asked for time to get over the news that the man he loves still wants his high school lover who hurt him.

This broke Yokozawa's heart and infuriated him since he feels that Ritsu doesn't deserve an ounce of his love for toying with his emotions so many years ago. But, he loves Masamune too much to make him hate him if he ever did anything else to make Ritsu feel like shit for what he did.

"Yes. He's doing a little better now after the short vacation he took. So, it is true?"

"Wha...what did Yokozawa-san tell you e-exactly?"

Crap! Did Yokozawa-san tell Takano-san that I confirmed I was in love with him when he asked me that day I accidentally ended up on the Third Floor?

Yokozawa encountered the shoujo manga editor in the elevator when he stepped inside, the last person on earth he wants to see. Ritsu knows he's not liked very much by Takano's college friend, but he still remains as professional as possible when he talked about his proposal review, all the while, not realizing he got off on the sales department floor.

It was the day after Takano told Yokozawa to stop pursuing him. Yokozawa could barely look at his rival after just having his heart crushed by Masamune. Looking at Ritsu or even being in the same room as him was like a bad ulcer to the jealous man.

"He said he still doesn't like the fact that I was in love with you when he was better suited for me. But, he guessed it couldn't be helped since I made my feelings about you clear to him and since he said…you loved me, too. When I asked him more about it, he told me to ask you."

"I…I don't know what Yokozawa-san is talking about!" Ritsu replies nervously.

I'm not going to tell you anything! Why did I have to tell Yokozawa-san that? I didn't realize at the time that he could potentially tell Takano-san before I was ready to actually admit it to him.

I don't like where this conversation is heading. I need to do something, quick!

"Excuse me, but I'm going to get some coffee."

Ritsu spins around and tries to exit the office as quickly as possible to avoid any further badgering from his boss.

"I'll go with you."

No! Please, don't! Why does he have to follow me?

I was going to hide out by the vending machine until the rest of the guys came in to work. With other people around, he can't ask me such things so freely!

Ritsu quietly chooses the kind of coffee he wants and waits for the machine to pour the hot liquid into his cup. He glances at Takano from the corner of his eye to see what he's up to. He's leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed again, quietly waiting.

"Aren't you going to get any coffee?" Onodera asks.

"No. I'm just here so you can't run away from me so easily like you always do," he states with a contemplative look on his face.

"Eh?" Ritsu blushes even brighter. "Who said I was running away?" he scoffs poorly. "I told you…I was…getting some coffee."

"You still haven't answered my question. You do love me, don't you?" Takano smirks.

Ritsu ignores him.

His head is bent down as usual as he walks right past him back to their area on the floor hoping one of the other editors has arrived. Takano walks leisurely behind the smaller man, the smirk still slightly visible on his face. He wants to let Ritsu warm up before he finally confesses his love.

Even if Yokozawa has hinted he does, he wants to hear it directly from his lips. That's the sweet satisfaction Masamune is waiting for.

Takano feels antsy about the whole ordeal, but he knows he has to remain calm and composed in front of his obviously nervous subordinate.

Disappointed, none of the editors are there yet. The moment Ritsu puts down his coffee, Takano grabs his wrist. "Takano-san! Wha-what are you doing?" he gives him an annoyed glare. He pushed Ritsu onto his desk and forces his legs open so that he can slip in between them.

Ritsu tries to get up but because he's basically straddling his boss, his movements are very restricted. "Takano-san, please move! Someone might walk in and see us!" He tries pushing the taller man away but he's firmly set in place.

"You told me before you weren't ready yet. Are you ready now? If you are, I'm ready to hear your love confession."

Takano leans forward and places his hands, palms down, on either side of his employee. Ritsu's automatic reflexes make him grab onto Takano's waist so he won't fall further onto his back. It's a very compromising position and the only person that seems to care on how inappropriate they look is Ritsu.

"Takano-san! I don't want to be seen like this!" he hisses.

"This is actually one of my favorite positions of ours," he ignores his complaint and kisses him.

Ritsu quickly brakes free from his lips, tilting his head sideways toward the desk, his coffee in direct line with his vision. "Please, don't say stuff like that!"

What the heck is he thinking! We could both lose our jobs if we're caught!

"You must like me."

"Huh?" Onodera hesitantly looks up to meet his hazel eyes. They look curious and thoughtful.

Takano finally releases his hold on the editor, pulling him back up into his original position, and casually walks back to his desk. "Since you keep trying to avoid my question, I'm going to stick to the fact that you do. I guess that's okay for now. However, I still want a proper answer from you, Ritsu."

"…."

P-proper answer?

"Good morning!" Mino finally strolls in with a bright smile. "You're both here early. Did you come in together?"

"No!" Ritsu vigorously shakes his head. "I…I just got here, too."

"I'm off to a meeting. Tell Tori he's in charge while I'm gone." Takano doesn't even bother glancing at either editor and just leaves with his papers tucked under his arm.

"I hate early morning meetings," Mino comments. "He'll probably be gone all day."

"Yeah…" Ritsu quietly sinks into his chair so he finally start another grueling day.

Onodera's relieved that Takano will be away for a few hours. It'll be less of a distraction for him to not have that man around. He always feels like Takano's eyes are boring into his back whenever he isn't looking and it always gives him the shivers.

Sometimes Ritsu feels like he's also undressing him with his eyes, but of course, everyone else is too busy to notice such things. The smallest of things Ritsu always notices—things that he feels stupid for being aware of. Half of the time it's really just his imagination getting the best of him, which Takano takes advantage of.

"Onodera-kun? You okay? You're looking a little flushed."

"It's no-nothing…" he mumbles.

It's all Takano-san's fault!

For a good majority of the day, Ritsu's been on the phone talking to his mangaka. The suggestions he keeps giving her are basically going in one ear and out the other. It's literally like pulling teeth when he'd ask her to throw out some plot ideas.

She's a fairly new and unknown author and is still getting the hang of how a storyboard and the manuscripts worked. Takano thought it would be a good opportunity for Ritsu to show her what he's learned in the past year working on shoujo manga. He calls it, "A newbie teaching a newbie," which pisses Ritsu off since he thinks he should no longer be considered the 'new guy' in the Emerald Department.

"I'm leaving!" Kisa announces while Ritsu is still on the phone. Mino joins him since they're taking the same train today. Hatori has already left for his author's house to go over questions on storyboard changes.

Ritsu waves goodbye without really paying attention to them. He's too frustrated to notice anything else around him at the moment. It looks more like the young editor is waving them off rather than saying goodbye.

"Try to go home soon, Ricchan," says Kisa. "It sucks being stuck here after they turn off the building lights."

"See you Monday!" Mino gives a final wave before they disappear out the door.

After twenty more painful minutes of convincing his mangaka to come up with plot ideas that would capture the reader's attention, Ritsu hangs up the phone.

"Finally…" he sighs, exhausted and weary of the conversation that lasted longer than it should have.

How in the world did you become a mangaka? But, regardless…I have to do my best as your editor.

"You're still here, Onodera?" Takano suddenly appears back in the office.

"Oh, Takano-san...did your meetings finally end?"

"Yeah." He looks even more beat than Ritsu. He lands heavily in his chair, leaning back to rest his brain for a few minutes.

I wonder how his day went?

"Say, Takano-san…I've been wondering why your planning meetings have been so long lately. Half the floor has already gone home for the day."

Takano sighs, pinching the inside corners of his eyes underneath his glasses. "You've been to one before so you should know how it is. Everyone has their own opinions on how many copies to distribute, the promotion of the new series and so on and so forth. It's been like a courtroom lately full of jurors who can't decide on a unanimous decision."

"Oh, I see…"

"Anyway, it's been a long day and I'm tired. We can still make the next train if we leave right now."

The train ride home is fairly quiet between the superior and employee. Ritsu is surprised Takano hasn't brought this morning's topic back up about what Yokozawa mentioned to him. But, judging from Takano's tired features he probably has no energy to get into it right now. Ritsu wishes he can ask his college friend about their exact conversation, however, that would prove to be a bad idea seeing how he'd probably bite his head off for thinking he took the man he loved away from him.

Well, technically I didn't do anything.

Takano-san made the conscious decision of staying…in love with me even after I told him that I didn't…love him.

But now, after everything…

I'm…I'm not so sure anymore.

I feel like I don't know which is right side up again...

Ritsu's still lost in his thoughts even after they reach their separate apartments. Even Takano leaves him alone to sort out whatever he's thinking. "Good night, Takano-san," he absentmindedly says before inserting his key into the key hole.

"Onodera."

"Huh?" Ritsu finally stops spacing out and looks at him. Takano has his hands in his pockets, facing in his direction. He doesn't look like he's itching to get inside his apartment like Ritsu is. "Um, you should go to bed, Takano-san. You…you look tired."

"Shut up. What are you, my mommy?"

"Fine, whatever…do what you want," he grumbles and hurries with opening his door.

"Hey. Let's go to the zoo tomorrow."

"Ha?" Ritsu suddenly freezes, not sure if he heard him correctly.

"I want to spend the day with you tomorrow so let's go on a date."

"To…the zoo?" Ritsu's baffled at what his ex-boyfriend is thinking. A part of him even wants to laugh about it thinking Takano is merely delirious and needs to go to bed.

"Yeah. Uenzo Zoo. We talked about going there once when we were students but we never got the chance to."

Is this guy serious?

The zoo?

"I still need to review the new color choices for the comic and discuss the plot with Tashibu-sensei again, so…I can't. In fact, I'll be very busy this weekend. So, thank you, but no thank you. Good night."

"Is that so?" Takano folds his arms.

"Yes," Ritsu mumbles. "Good night, Takano-san!" he bows and dashed into his apartment.

He makes sure to lock the door in case the dark-haired man decides to follow him inside. He presses himself against his door, listening quietly. He doesn't hear Takano enter his own apartment and wonders if he's still standing outside in the hallway. The thought makes his heart beat loudly in his chest and scrambles on his hands and feet away from the door.

I need to distract myself. I need to work on these manuscripts!

After heating up and another store bought bento meal, Onodera proceeds to make the necessary corrections on his assigned task. Ritsu's entire apartment has clothes, empty containers, and crumpled up plastic bags scattered all over the place so he has to make room on the floor to work, shoving aside a pair of his shoes and a used towel he didn't bother to hang up.

Even his couch is full of paper and miscellaneous items. He can't even remember what his bed felt like since he hasn't slept in it in weeks. His room has basically turned into a storage closet. The way his apartment looks these days makes it seem like he was the one who's out of place that doesn't belong there.

The young editor slumps down on the floor, using a pile of nearby clothing as a pillow. He's not sure if they're clean or not and he doesn't care. The more his body adjusts on the floor, the more his eyelids become heavy. Ritsu's practically lying down on the hard wooden floor. And try as he might, it wasn't easy concentrating on making the necessary corrections with his red pen, which is soon proving to be a very difficult task altogether. His hand suddenly feels weak, the pen tumbling out of his soft grasp, rolling away next to an empty bottle can.

I…I need to finish these tonight…before I…before I…talk to…Ta…Tashibu…sensei.

"Tashibu-sensei!" Ritsu shoots up after the name hits his memory like someone just threw a rock at his head. "I said I would follow up with her tonight!"

He searches for the pants he was wearing that day, which he discarded somewhere in the apartment when he stripped right in the living room down to his boxers and a thin t-shirt. His phone is in the back pocket of his jeans. After throwing a shirt here and a sock there, he finally finds it and takes his phone out from its hiding place.

Onodera scrolls for her number and presses the call button. Ritsu patiently waits for her to pick up, hoping she didn't answer in the middle of his long, tired yawn. However, all he gets is a busy tone.

Huh?

Don't tell me she's on the phone? That can't be. I know she's expecting my call tonight.

He presses the end button and hit redial.

What the hell?

Still a busy tone. Ritsu sits back down on the floor, defeated. He's agitated that his mangka isn't answering her phone. Well, actually, that she's on the phone with someone else!

Hasn't she heard of call-waiting?

This was not sitting well with him. He hopes to get something out of her before his deadline, which isn't until the end of next week, but still. Ritsu wants to get an early start on the process since she's a new author. It appears that she doesn't understand that she needs to be available twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, especially when you are the featured author for the next publication!

Ritsu finds it unfair that he always has to be on work-standby in case one of his mangaka has questions or needs something. He believes it is common courtesy for an author to be the same way with their editors, although that isn't always the case, apparently.

The young editor tries one last time and is met with the same annoying sound of a busy tone. Even if she's on the other line talking to someone, it would help if she has a voicemail set up so he could leave her a message.

That call better be more important than this!

He flips his phone shut and throws it on the couch on top of the pile of boxers and socks he's sprawled out on it. Feeling irritated by the outcome of his call, what was he to do? Go over to her house and demand why she's not answering her phone? He scoffs at the idea. That's only something Takano would do without a moment's hesitation.

That guy really has no shame sometimes. Not everyone is married to their work like he is.

I wonder what he does when he's by himself?

Takano-san is probably reading a book right now. He always had tons of books in his room when we were in school…and his apartment—no!

Stop it!

Why am I thinking about him again? What do I care what he does when he's by himself!

It's none of my concern…

He still scoffs at the idea of this supposed 'date' Takano wants to have tomorrow. Ritsu barely even remembers the conversation they had about going to the zoo. It was ten years ago, after all.

Uenzo Zoo is one of the oldest zoos in Tokyo and he used to go there as a kid with his mom. His dad was always too busy at the office since he's the CEO of Onodera Publishing and wasn't big on family outings.

Ritsu heard on the news the other day that the zoo just acquired a new baby liger that was separated from its mother. It was weak and hasn't learned the basics of hunting yet so the zoo trainers were going to strengthen the cub and release it back into the wild when it was healthier. It made him slightly curious to see the animal but not enough to want to actually go there with Takano.

There's a sudden faint noise in the background that makes Onodera stir in his sleep. He groans after realizing he fell asleep on the hard floor again. His mind is still tired and delirious and wants the annoying sound to stop.

What the hell is that? Is that…my…phone?

What time is it?

With his eyes still closed, Ritsu tries to feel the items on the floor, while still lying on his back. He figures he should answer it since it might be Tashibu-sensei calling to apologize for not being available when he called. He groans even more and curses under his breath when he realizes he has to actually get up in order to get to his phone that he discarded on the couch.

Ritsu doesn't even bother opening his eyes fully to see who the actual caller is. "He-Hello?"

"Onodera."

"Tashibu-sen…wait…Ta-Takano-san? Is that you?" he's confused who the actual person is on the other line.

"Well, who the hell else would it be?" he sounds annoyed by the question.

"What do you want?" he grumbles, not very happy to hear his sarcastic remark so early on a Saturday, even though he still has no clue on the time. Onodera is usually polite on the phone in case it was work related, but he wasn't in the mood to mask his true feelings of being rudely awakened by his slave-driver of a boss.

"I need you to come over."

"What?"

You've got to be joking? What makes you think I actually would?

"It's an emergency. I accidentally spilled water from the kettle that splashed onto my hand while I was making tea. I burned it pretty badly. It hurts like hell and I can't seem to stop my hand from shaking. I can't bandage it myself so I need you to come over and do it for me."

"Are…are you okay?"

"Stop asking so many damn questions and just get your ass over here!" he yells through the phone. Ritsu has to move the phone away from ear or he might have gone deaf. That was definitely a rude awakening.

"Okay! Fine! Bye!" he yells back, flipping it closed.

Stupid Takano-san. Probably serves you right! But, still. I can't help but…worry about you…you big jerk.

He throws on the same pair of pants he wore yesterday and puts on a sweater before heading over next door. Takano's subordinate stares at his door, wondering why he gives in so easily to his demands. It's not his fault Takano doesn't know how to be more careful about making his drink. He remembers when it almost happened the last time, too. He was distracted, yelling at an author over the phone when he should have been paying closer attention to what he was doing. Ritsu sighs and finally rings his doorbell.

I'll just help bandage him up and leave.

If he tries to stop me, I can always hurt his injured hand so I can make my escape.

He'll be in too much pain to do anything.

"It's open!" he hears his faint voice from the other side.

Ritsu turns the handle and steps in, removing his slippers and placing them in line with Takano's shoes. He takes his time walking into the living room since he really doesn't care to see him so soon again.

"I told you last time to be careful, Takano-san," he says while still walking in the hallway toward the living room door entrance. "What if I'm not around the next time, what would you…" his words trail off when turns the corner.

"Finally," Takano smiles at the confused subordinate. Ritsu stops short when he sees Takano fully dressed, leaning against his kitchen counter.

"…do…then?"

Performing a brief glance around the apartment he sees no kettle or tea anywhere. Not even in the sink. What's even more suspicious is that Takano's hand is completely fine. "W…." is the only letter Onodera is able to form since the entire scene is perplexing. "I thought you…your hand…huh?"

"I only told you that to get you out of your apartment. I figured making you come over would be easier than trying to break down your door," he explains.

"Uwaaah?" his mouth drops open. His frustration and anger bubbles toward the conniving man standing before him. "What the hell!"

"It's your own fault for being so gullible," Takano shrugs nonchalantly.

"I'm going back home!" Ritsu balls his fists and proceeds to storm out, but Takano grabs him by the arm.

"Wait. I'm going with you."

Ritsu turns his head toward him in horror. "You…you're not invited into my home! Let go of me!" He tries yanking his arm away but Takano has a firm grip on him.

Burned hand…my foot!

"Fine. Then you can shower and get dressed here for our date...although I think my clothes will look too big on you since you still have the appearance of a little kid."

Takano raises an eyebrow at his beloved's morning condition. Onodera looks like a hot mess, clearly looking like he just barely woke up. Ritsu's hair is disheveled, still has crusts in his eyes, and Takano can tell the pants he wore were from yesterday because of the mustard stain one on of the pant legs that's smeared on the exact same spot.

"Shut up! I'm not a little kid! And I'm not getting ready here!" he growls back.

"Your place it is then."

Ritsu finally snatches his arm back, rubbing the sore spot that Takano had his grip on. He was going to yell back again until an idea struck him. "What's the matter, Takano-san? Embarrassed to be seen with me in public like this?" he says, thinking he finally has the upper hand.

He walks closer to him with a sarcastic smile on his face. "If you say you love me, then you wouldn't mind being seen with me no matter what I looked like." Takano briefly glares at him, which makes Ritsu inwardly snicker. He has a stoic look on his features again to which Onodera just rolls his eyes at. "Yeah, thought so!" The smaller man turns to leave. "I have work to do."

"Onodera!" Takano yells after him.

Ritsu doesn't bother acknowledging him and continues to let himself out. He practically starts running when he sees Takano picking up his pace after him. He's about to slam his door shut when a large foot between the door and its frame blocks his actions. Takano pushes his way through, almost shoving Ritsu behind the door itself.

"What are you doing? You're practically breaking an entering!" he glowers at him.

"You're not going to get out of this date that easily," Takano replies, almost in a warning tone.

"Ha?"

"You said that if I love you then I wouldn't mind being seen with you no matter what you looked like. And I don't. You can look how you want, I don't care. I just want to spend the day with you."

Ritsu turns crimson. His plan has backfired on him. Instead of making Takano disgusted with bringing him out in public in his current state, the editor-in-chief is actually willing to let him stay in the gross condition he's in.

"Are you crazy? I'd never go out in public like this!" he shoots back at him.

"Stop being so pissy all the time. Go change then if you want. I'll wait right here," he leans against the door, the only exit out of the place. Ritsu balls his fists again, pissed that Takano had cornered him in his own apartment once again.

"What part of 'I have work to do' did you not understand?" he looks angrily at him.

"Are you talking about Tashibu-sensei?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Go check your fax machine."

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? I said go check your fax machine."

Ritsu curses at him from under his breath but still marches over to his home fax machine. To his surprise, he sees a fax sitting in the receiving tray and picks it up. "What's this?" He glances over it in shock.

They are ideas Tashibu-sensei has for her plot and how she's hoping her storyboard would go. She also apologizes for forgetting that he was supposed to call. She had gotten a new phone and hasn't set up her voicemail. The last thing she mentions is her excitement to work with him and thanked him for his patience with her.

Ritsu is dumbfounded as he stares at the piece of paper. The paper he's been waiting for. How did she come up with such good ideas? Luckily, he remembered to put paper in the machine earlier this week. Ritsu stores her fax away with his other important papers and returns to Takano's place by the door.

"H-how did you know I was going to receive a fax from Tashibu-sensei?"

"Because I told her to fax it to you."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I knew the difficulty you were having with her so I called her last night to see what the problem was. She has the worst case of writer's block out of all the authors we have—what a pain. I just asked her a few questions about the different things she likes and she took it from there."

So, you were the one she was on the phone with when I tried calling her!

But…why?

Why…would you try to help me?

You're always the one breathing down my neck about getting a handle on my authors and that it wasn't your job to 'hold my hand' whenever I was in a pinch.

So, why...Takano-san?

"Th-thank you for helping me," he bows appreciatively.

Takano shakes his head. "You idiot. Who said I was helping you? You were getting nowhere in your progress with her so I wanted to find out if it was because of your inability of overseeing a new author or if Marukawa approved us taking on someone incapable of producing promising material to sell."

"What?" Ritsu replies, upset.

"I think it's a little bit of both."

You really piss me off!

"Then you shouldn't have given me another author!" he argues.

He can't contain himself any longer. He hates how Takano's always so condescending toward him as if he's so high and mighty and that as the head editor, he can do no wrong.

"You're the one always piling work on me and expecting me to juggle these authors simultaneously! If I had the chance to really get to know them one at a time, I'm sure I could get a better understanding of the visions they have for their stories."

"Are you saying then that you can't cut it as a shoujo manga editor after all?" Takano yells back. "Because if that's what you're saying then maybe you should just transfer into the Literature Department!" Takano looks slightly bitter, his eyes narrowing toward Ritsu. "When Hatori, Mino, and Kisa first started they juggled twice the authors you have now and did their jobs with no complaint! You would have run away in a heartbeat if you had to do the work they did back then. You should be thankful that you only have the ones that you work with!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ritsu mumbles.

Ritsu hates being lectured like a child by his boss. It seems like he can never do anything right and in those rare moments when he does, Takano quickly crushed the proud feeling by telling him what he needs to improve on.

"I still want to do shoujo manga. I know…I know I can do it! I appreciate everyone's help and advice and I've taken everything into consideration in trying to produce the best quality work I can as an editor. I'm sorry for complaining…I guess I…I just have to understand Tashibu-sensei better." Ritsu frowns thinking he might never be as good of an editor as Takano.

Takano is more clever and aggressive in his approach and that just wasn't the kind of person he was.

The editor-in-chief calms down and sighs. He walks up to his subordinate and lifts his chin to meet his hazel eyes. Ritsu's emerald orbs look distressed and frustrated. "And you will. Just give it time," he says supportively. Onodera's features turn pink at his surprisingly sincere words. "I told you before that I wouldn't give you this much work if I didn't think you could handle it. Your problem is that you don't always have confidence in yourself. Who cares how much shit I give you? If you think you can do it, then do it!"

Onodera takes a step back and slightly nods. "Tha-thank you, Takano-san," he lowers his head again. He never knows how to react when Takano is yelling at him one minute and encouraging him the next.

Amongst the stress and anxiety I feel around you…you always manage to find a way to comfort me…

No matter how much you yell at me, being able to vent my emotions out to you like this puts my heart as ease for some reason…

…Is it because it's you…or is it because you really want me to succeed?

When you look at me like that with those soft eyes of yours, I forget things.

I forget why I'm angry at you…forget what I want to really say…forget why I can't stop thinking about you…

…And you make me remember things like why…I…lo…

"Onodera?"

"Huh?" Ritsu brakes free from his thoughts.

Takano takes a step forward and cups his face gently. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he moves away again, still looking displeased with his pink features.

When you touch me like that…

"Now that you don't have to worry about Tashibu-sensei, you're free for the day. Hurry up and get changed already," Takano impatiently rolls his eyes. "I'll wait here."

Ritsu tries balling his fists again but he didn't seem to have the strength to do so now that his anger for his persistent ex-lover had subsided. "Fine…" he hesitantly gives in, letting out a heavy sigh. He sulks back into the main room to find some clean clothes to wear after he takes a quick shower.

No matter what I say or do…you always end up having your way, whether I like it or not.

Sometimes I just don't have the strength to resist you, Takano-san. Not when I still feel your touch long after it's happened.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" a little boy says, dragging his mother to one of the gorilla cages.

Uenzo Zoo is full of families and a bunch of kids on a fieldtrip with their school. Ritsu and Takano are the only ones roaming around with no children attached to them like the others. Ritsu feels a little weird that two grown men are at the zoo together with so many kids around them. Someone even mistakes them for school chaperons.

He looks at the map they were given at the entrance and moves away from the bigger crowds. "It says that the new liger is this way," Onodera points down a narrower path where the bigger animals are kept. Luckily, the kids on the fieldtrip have already visited the area so they wouldn't have to fight for a good spot to see the cub, even though they're much taller than them to begin with.

"Are you having fun?" Takano suddenly asks.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes…very much. Thank you," Ritsu replies quietly.

Takano smiles to himself, pinning Ritsu against a tall bush along the trail and kisses him. "I'm glad," he says against his soft lips.

"Takano-san! Sto-stop it!" he pushes him off. "There are kids here!" His superior lets him break free without resisting his defense mode, chuckling at the blush that's creeping up on his subordinate again. Ritsu felt embarrassed and annoyed so he walked a few paces ahead of his companion.

"I never get tired of seeing that cute red face of yours," he smiles teasingly. Ritsu glances back for a second and glares at him. "Let's me know that you haven't changed all that much, even though you're not as nice and innocent as you once were. I don't know why you're always so rebellious and pissy all time."

"Of all people, you should know…" he mumbles. "Oh, hey, look! There's the cub!" smiles Ritsu.

He suddenly doesn't care for Takano's little comments as they finally reach the main attraction he's been waiting to see. Some of the people by the metal gate are leaving after they get their pictures of the furry animal.

"I'm sorry he won't be much active since we just fed him," one of the zookeepers tells them. "But, still, please remember not to pass the designated areas we have set up when viewing him up close. We don't want anyone getting hurt." The zookeeper finally walks away, leaving them to be only two people in the area.

"Darn, I forgot to bring my phone," Ritsu frowns. With Takano rushing him out the door, he left his camera phone on the floor, lying somewhere in one of his many piles of personal belongings.

"Go stand by him," Takano digs into his back pocket. "I have my camera phone. I'll e-mail you the picture."

"Really?" Ritsu says excitedly.

Takano rolls his eyes. "Do you want a picture with the fur ball or not?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, please!" he gets into position near the liger and smiles. Takano clicks the button as soon as the liger turns its head toward the camera's direction.

"There. Sent."

"Thank you, Takano-san!" He can't wait to see the picture when he gets home. The lions and the tigers are always his favorite animals to go see at the zoo.

Suddenly the loudspeaker comes on:

"Attention, everyone. The zoo will be closing in 15 minutes. Thank you for your understanding."

"What? I thought the zoo was open late on Saturdays?" Ritsu looks at his watch, disappointed that there's still other sections of the zoo they haven't visited yet. He doesn't want to admit it to Takano, but he's starting to actually enjoy his time with him.

"The sign at the entrance said they're setting up a new animal exhibit today so they're closing early."

"Oh…"

"Why? Are you sad that our date at the zoo is ending already?" Takano smirks.

"No!" Ritsu scoffs while blushing once again. "I don't care about this…date. I…just came with you because I wanted to see the liger. And…there are other exhibits I haven't seen either," he answers softly.

"We can come back here for another date. I'm fine with that. I had fun with you today."

"Me…me, too," he admits hesitantly.

On their way home, Ritsu begins to feel drowsy on the train. The sun has barely set but walking around all day with the sun beaming down on them made him exhausted from their little zoo excursion. The pamphlet he's holding finally starts slipping out of his hands, his grip gradually loosening on the material.

Ritsu's head also keeps bobbing up and down as he tries to stay awake, at least until they get back to the apartment building. Takano himself is taking a little cat-nap with his arms folded in front of him so Ritsu feels he should be the one to stay awake in case they miss their stop.

But, he can't do it. Before long, his head falls on Takano's shoulder.

Takano wakes up from the slight weight he feels on him and smiles when he sees it's his employee's brown head of hair resting on him. He knows it's going to be a pain the ass again carrying the young editor home, but it also opens the opportunity of Ritsu sleeping in his bed tonight. He always feels better rested when he's able to cuddle up next to the man he loves and would carry him until his feet bled just to get a few peaceful hours with him.

Masamune carefully takes out his phone without waking the sleeping person beside him and searches for the picture he took of Ritsu with the liger. He stares it, smiling at how happy and adorable he looks. He genuinely looks like he was enjoying himself.

He crops the picture so that it's only Ritsu you can see and makes it his phone's wallpaper picture. He turns his eyes down at him, laughing to himself knowing that if Ritsu was awake right now he would protest and complain that he doesn't want his picture like that on his phone.

We are now arriving at xx station. Please use the left door.

The train makes an abrupt stop that wakes Ritsu out of his slumber. He rubs his eyes of sleep, trying to figure out where they are. "Is…is this our s-stop?" he yawns.

"Yeah," Takano gets up. Ritsu bends down to pick up the pamphlet he wasn't aware he's dropped and follows Takano out the doors. "Are you hungry?" he asks, once they get out of the train station.

"I guess a little," Ritsu yawns again. "Can we stop by the convenient store on the way home?"

"Come over. I'll cook for you. Our date isn't over yet."

"Uwaaah?" The emerald-eyed man isn't fully comprehending his words. "You said we were just going to the zoo!"

"I also said that I wanted to spend the day with you. We still have a few hours left."

"Actually, I…I'm not really that hungry after all. We had a pretty big meal earlier so you should just cook for yourself! I also forgot I brought other work home to do, so…"

"So, stop making excuses!" Takano firmly grabs his hand and practically drags him to their building. Takano's strides are longer than his so he has to walk quickly to catch up.

"Takano-san, what are you d-doing? Let go of me, please!"

"It's the only way to get you to cooperate since you won't admit your true feelings for me."

"Huh?"

The editor-in-chief presses the button to their floor and pulls Ritsu inside once it opens. "Are you aware that you talk in your sleep, especially when you're having a really good dream?"

"N-no…no I don't!" he blushes profusely.

Shit! I thought I stopped doing that after high school!

"Liar. I heard you whisper my name while you were passed out on my shoulder. And just so you know, that's not the first time either. You used to do it back then, too, after we did it and you would fall asleep in my bed. I'm glad that part of your youth hasn't changed. And, did you know that you also still say my name sometimes when you sleep over? I guess I should have told you that sooner."

"You…you're lying!" Ritsu's heart is beating in his ears. He feels so embarrassed that Takano has heard him say these things. It makes him wonder what other sorts of mumblings he's said asleep around him.

They finally reach their floor, Takano still holding onto Ritsu's hand. He has no intention of letting go until he's inside his apartment. "It seems only in your dreams you can be honest with me."

His subordinate is sweating, panicking, not knowing what to do. "Ta-Takano-sa…"

"Have dinner with me first," he says, pinning the nervous man against his door. He presses his lips against his, coaxing his mouth open, while opening the entrance to his apartment at the same time. Ritsu's back is still against it as he stays aligned to the door's opening motion. "You can do your love confession afterwards."

The two finally disappear inside…Takano making sure his door is locked behind them.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading…please review!


End file.
